76 th Hunger Games
by divergent crank
Summary: Story takes place after Mockinjay.Katniss and the other Victors are kidnapped to participate again in the hunger games and must do their best to survive but they will also remember that the other participants may have someone that is waiting for them to come alive of the Games.Katniss biggest question will be:Will I be able to take away their lives?Who put us here?
1. May the odds be ever in your favor

i **This is my first story I have made in Fanfiction and I just freaking love the Hunger Games so much and the end of mockinjay made me ask for more but is still a lovely ending.**

 **Team Katniss.**

 **I don't own the hunger games nor their characters.**

* * *

(Katniss p.o.v.)I heard a voice that brought me to reality ,I had dreams about returning to the Hunger Games that were haunting at least Peeta help me get through this situation.

-…I don't deserve this!-the voice keep complaining.

The sound of that voice was so familiar.

-You better get me out of here!-I only knew someone that would scream and yell like Mason.

I blinked a few times before sitting in the cold,metal floor.

I managed to see Enobaria and Annie too.

-Oh look,sleeping beauty woke up-Johanna said with her usual mocking tone.

-What happened?Where are we?-I asked-Why are we…

-Could you please shut up-Johanna now I wish I had my bow and arrow to kill her- I'm trying to convince the jerks that brought us here to get us out.

-I don't want to go,I don't want to-Annie suddenly said,fear in her eyes.

-Could somebody explain what happened-I said, frustrated to don't get answers.

-While you were sleeping,a man told us that he had kidnapped all the living Victors to do something that he considered ''big''-Enobaria someone was cooperating.

-He told us that-she gulped-That we are returning to the Hunger Games.

The Hunger 3 words hitted me like a a of my nightmares were about that.

-WHAT?!-I yelled as high as I can.

-Look at the bright side,at least you and I will finally have the chance to kill each other-Johanna's sarcasm made me consider ALOT the idea to kill her.

-What about our families?,the people that were left wherever they are-I asked thinking about my children,Katherine and Peter.

-Probably preparing themselves to watch us fight till death-Enobaria said that like it was the most normal thing in the world.

-I don't want to,I can't go,I won't go!-Annie's screams were driving me nuts but I couldn't blame her.I also didn't wanted to go to The Hunger Games.

 **2 hours later…**

A screen appeared in the wall were a man with a black tuxedo and colorful makeup said:

-Good evening ladies,I'm sure you must have plenty of questions-God he even talk like the people of the Capitol-But one of my henchmen must have told you that you're returning to the hunger must be asking why, the people of Panem wants to remember how epic and wonderful were the Hunger Games so we decided to do the Grand Finale:The 76 th Hunger Games ,the dear president refused to let this happen so she was executed in order to do this great noticed few Victors were alive, so we decided to do a Hunger Games in which both Victors and tributes, that right now are going to be reaped,participate to fight to the brings me so much now the other Victors,the males,are in another room were this information must have already been won't train this the Games will begin so I suggest you to start ! how could I forget this?!And may the odds be ever in your favor.

The screen got black.

We all gasped at this announcement.

" _Tomorrow the Games will begin so I suggest you to start praying_ " those words were giving me a headache.

None of us dared to speak.

I wondered how Peeta will take this?Where our children were?

" _And may the odds be ever in your favor"_

I just hope I wake up from this horrible nightmare.

* * *

 **NOOOO!**

 **Katniss is returning to the Games.(sigh).**

 **Sorry if there were grammar mistakes I would try to improve this.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this it means a lot.**

 **I will try to make the next chapter more longer.**

 **What do you want to happen next?Tell me your ideas in the comments.**

 **(By the way, if you noticed Katniss and Peeta's children names were Katherine and Peter.I made this because those names were quite the same as their parents name.)**


	2. 20 years later

**KienTon** **:** **thank you so much for the review,also for the suggestion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games because if I owned it,I would have already added a prequel.**

* * *

(Katniss p.o.v)

This thing about returning to the Games made me forgot that I haven't seen this girls(Well,technically now women)in 20 years.

''So what happened to you when we 'saved' Panem?''I asked them,feeling stupid for saying saved.

''I had a happy life in district 7,I was falling for a guy but suddenly I woke up here and realized all that happiness was gone.''Johanna stated.I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

''I went to district 2 and,well,tried to forget everything but at the end the past always comes to get you,right Katniss''Enobaria was obviously trying to intimidate me.

I nodded.

''What happened to you,Annie?''I asked''You know,after the revolution.''

She just stared longly at me the creeps.

''It is obvious that she isn't going to talk''Johanna said''So we must assume she just stayed with her about you,girl on fire?What happened to you?''

''I married Peeta.''because of Johanna's expression she wasn't was rather bored''District 12 was reconstructed and I had 2 kids.''

''You know,it's girl on fire stayed with the baker of you are opposites but at the same time equal.''Johanna said.

''What do you mean by opposites?''I surely haven't changed.

''That your nickname sounds great and powerful and Peeta's nickname sounds weak.''I hated to admit this but Johanna was the Capitol,they saw me as a rebel and a , they saw him as their toy.

''I still can't believe that 20 years have already past.''Enobaria said.

''That's a lot of time''Annie finally dared to speak.''20 years since Finnick's death and 10 since my child's death.''

Annie's child was had just lost the only family she had left.

''Annie,I'm so sorry.''That was the only thing I could say.

''At the end,death gets us just that death got my boy sooner than expected.''She answered.

''At least he won't be tortured by the people who brought us here.''Johanna mumbled loudly.

''In the Games both Victors ant Tributes will do you girls think we should do?''Enobaria changed least 20 years had gotten her more I couldn't blame her,we were all teenagers who had to act like adults.

''I don't know.''I answered''The truth is that I don't want to kill more people.''

''I agree with you.''Annie suddenly stood up''We have already killed a lot of people and I don't want to be a murderer anymore.''

Clearly none of us wanted to be a this is The Hunger Games and there is only one rule:kill or be killed.

* * *

 **So,yes in the next chapter the games will start.I'm so excited(although I'm the writer).**

 **Please review and let me know what you want to happen in the story.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the story it seriously means a lot.**

 **And may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. The Games begin

**Hey guys!**

 **Last time I wasn't able to continue the story because I was REALLY busy and all that suff.**

 **But never mind,I will resume the story.**

 **By the way,has anyone of you seen The Avengers Age of Ultron?.God that movie was SO good.I also saw Tomorrowland and was pretty awesome.**

 **I'm currently reading The Mortal Instruments saga so please,NO spoilers.**

 **I know what you might be thinking:''Less talking,more story''.**

 **Here it goes.**

 **Dear disclaimer:I don't own the hunger games because if I own that saga I wouldn't have let Prim died.**

* * *

(Katniss .)

When I woke up I expected to lay in my bed with my dear husband Peeta and with the sound of our children playing all over the ,that wonderful illusion was thrown to the trash when I remember that today the Games were waiting for us, in how many hours?.1 hour.A peacekeeper (at least that's what he looked for me)told us that.

1 hour.

Are you kidding me?1 hour is a torture.I have to admit is a good way to torture our minds to let us ask ourselves "How are we going to kill the other tributes?With a knife?No, with an axe!"

" _Relax Katniss, peaceful thoughts, not sadic but at the same time creative thoughts"._

It is really hard to have them with Johanna stragegies to kill everyone else.

"Katniss,are you even listening to me?",Johanna asks,notoriously mad.

"What?",that was the only answer/question I could give her.

"What do you think of my plan?",Johanna's anger was growing up every second it past.

"What plan?",something that has clearly haven't changed of me throughout the years is that sometimes I don't pay attention for being locked up in my thoughts.

Enobaria heavily sighs,annoyed at my answer.

"We will have to tell her again",she told Johanna in her ear as I punished myself for being so stupid.

" _Stupid,stupid,stupid_ ",I mentally repeated.

They told me the whole plan again.I gasped at the crazy and original idea Johanna had.

"What if there are cameras watching the room?!"I half screamed,half asked.

"Kat",Johanna she even had a nickname for genius,"we have to try that or kill the 's the only way to get us out of here".

"I'm still not convin…"I couldn't finished because exactly at that moment gas started to fill the and coughs came from my throath as I tried to don't inhale the gas.I wonder if they drugged us like that to later placed us here.I can't remember but it would be really nice so like that I can kill those persons.

At the end,I lost the batte and darkness consumes me.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in a in the world I could forget this "lovely" container?.This container will place me inside the games.

The container starts to go up until sunlight(or should I say artificial sunlight?) warms my skin.I look at the arena and a moment I almost was a recreation of the district 12 when it was destroyed by the houses seem like if they were going to break and destroy into million of pieces of debris.I swear I even saw a skull in the ground. _That's not important Katniss,that's not important_.But it is basically a recreation of my home.I start to look for Peeta but only saw young tributes staring at the Cornucopia.I think I even saw Beete.

Suddenly,a sound vibrates into my ears until I am finally able to understand it.

" _Happy Hunger Games,and pray to don't get painfully killed"_

That sounds even more creepy than the old Hunger Games.

 _10_

I desperately look for Peeta.

 _9_

I'm not able to find him.

 _8_

Haymitch stares at me and even winks.

 _7_

A male tribute looks at me ,astonished.

 _6_

A female tribute looks at me with pure hatred.I think I like this girl.

 _4_

I think about district 12 when everything seemed hopeless.

 _5_

Later I won the Hunger Games and threathened the Capitol.

 _4_

I became the Mockinjay and made a revolution.

 _3_

But many people payed the prize with their lives.

 _2_

I'm I going to do that again?Kill people?

 _1_

If I don't Peeta will die.

 _0_

I don't have a choice,though.

Those are my final thoughts as I run as fast as I can to the Cornucopia,ignoring the melancholic aura of the arena.I grab my bow and arrows and duck just in time when a boy tries to hit his spear to my face.I don't want to kill anyone but I don't have another choice.I placed an arrow in my bow and let it go.I watch as the boy collapses,holding the arrow that has stabbed his chest.

* * *

 **I just wanted to tell you guys that Katniss actually doesn't want to kill anyone but she has to do it to avoid the death of the people she loves.**

 **She isn't bad or sadic(well,sometimes she has sadic thoughts,but President Snow deserved it)but try to put in her somebody tells you to kill someone to save your mother,who would you save?**

 **In the end is our nature that makes us do crazy things for the people we love(I actually took that from the Disney movie Hercules).**

 **Thanks for reading it means a lot.**

 **Review and give me some ideas for the story.I'm open for suggestions.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Allies

**Hi guys**

 **New week, new chapter**

 **I feel really ashamed because of all my grammar mistakes in the other chapters, but I will do my best to don't do it again.**

 **I'm currently reading The Mortal Instruments saga(I'm still in chapter 10) and I'm liking it a lot. Right now I recommend it.**

 **In this chapter I will present some of my Ocs.**

 **Well that's all. Let the Games continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss p.o.v.

I run as fast as I could, aware that the bloodbath had already begun. The sound of the canons thunders in my ears.

The ruins of my home pass away as I move quickly through the place. The people who put us here must really hate me.

My lungs and legs are yelling me to stop, but my instinct tells me to keep running. Both choices are really tempting. I stop running and stare the view. The Cornucopia is surrounded by dead bodies. It looks even more sad with the ruins of District 12.

 **(A.N. the destruction of district 12 happened at the end of catching fire. By the way, if you haven't understand, the tributes aren't really on district 12. It is just a recreation. In this story, the real district 12 is reconstructed.)**

Peeta. God how could I forgot about Peeta? He is probably worried and is looking for me. I prefer to think that instead of the possibility he is probably dead. My eyes reach to see a forest area. Good.

I know this sound like an idea I wouldn't make, but as I reach the forest I decide to make allies. Like that it will be more easy to find Peeta. I climb up a tree. As in the old times.

Another canon sounds.

And then other.

I cover my ears with the hope it won't affect me.

* * *

The rustling of leaves shakes me. I must have fallen asleep. Thankfully, I haven't fell from the tree. Below me, the boy that looked at me astonished at the Cornucopia sits near the roots. He haven't see me, yet. A lot of blood is in the ground. He is gripping tightly his stomach. _Don't help him, don't help him._ Damn it.

"Hey!" I call him as I get down the tree.

He sees me and smiles.

I get beside him and see his injury. A giant gash is visible in his stomach. A knife must has done this.

"It's okay, just try to breathe, stay here while I look for some plants to cure you", I assure him as I get up.

"Where else would I go?" the boy groans. He must be around 15 or 16 years old.

I walk and look at my surroundings. My father teached me about all types of plants, so I just hope this place includes some medicinal plants.

I see a Yarrow plant. Perfect.

I rip a piece of my shirt as I get near the boy.

"At least my idol will play as a nurse for me before I die", I highly blush at his comment.

"You are not going to die, at least at my care", I state as I finish to cure his wound. My fingers are wet of blood. The leaves of the plant cover his abdomen, covered by the small fabric of my shirt.

"Thanks, Katniss", he thanks me. I get up on my feet. What I want to do is leave, but I'm suddenly interrupted by his voice.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here. You just helped me and I owe you one. And trust me, it would be a honor to owe you one."

I need allies, but not him. He looks at me with puppy eyes. I sigh as I take a seat near him.

"The name's Harry by the way", he tells me as he lifts his arm. I doubt to shake it. "Come on, allies must shake hands".

I shake it.

"You must be looking for your husband, Peeta , he is…",Harry doesn't get to finish because an axe lands near his head.

I tremble at this action and turn to see a girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, and fearless glare. This girl was in the Cornucopia sending me hate glares.

"Really sis, that's the way to say hi to your brother?", Harry asks her.

I notice that he has curly brown hair, tanned skin, and a really white teeth. I could have tell they were relatives except by the fact Harry's face could have been smashed by an axe that she threw him.

"So you and the girl that is clearly not on fireare allies? , she asks with clear sarcasm. Ha ha, she realizes I'm not on fire. So funny.

"Yes, any problem with that?", I retorted.

"Girls, girls there is enough of this for both of you", Harry gestures his body while he gives us that suggestion.

"Shut up you pervert", the girl yells him. Man, I wanted to say that.

"I'm Lisa", she lifts up her arm," since you're ally to my brother I will have to accept you. He is, of course, your number one fan. I wouldn't say the same thing about me. I can't see why you are so adored. You're a human just like me and my brother(and everyone else) and still everyone says you are special".

I shake her arm. Finally someone understands me.

"We should get to sleep. I will watch during the night", I suggest.

They accept as they cuddle to a tree.

The images of the fallen tributes are shown at the sky. Many tributes have died. At least Peeta's photo isn't showed.

As the images disappeared, I wonder during the whole night, where is Peeta?

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **By the way, quick question: who is your favorite character from The Hunger Games saga? And why?**

 **Leave me your answer in the reviews.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Fear

**Hi tributes, demigods, runners and other persons that are reading this**

 **My eyes burn A LOT , that is the result for reading in PDF.**

 **I'm planning to write a Back to the Future fanfic. Also a Teen Titans fanfic ( I love that cartoon so much).**

 **By the way, who do you think will win this hunger games?**

 **My bets are currently on Katniss.**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Dear and muggle disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games *goes to a corner and cries*.**

* * *

(Katniss' s p.o.v.)

The sun is starting to get up. Lisa and Harry wake up. I haven't slept during the whole night.

"You should have woke me up during the night", Lisa claims "to change shifts and avoid your zombie look".

I look my reflect in a small pond near us. Lisa's right, I look like the walking dead. There are dark bags under my eyes, my lips are dry, and my hair is dirty and full of leaves.

"Hey girls, how you…", Harry gasps at my aspect" Woah".

"And you were always drooling over this woman", Lisa murmures.

"Not today, but don't worry Katniss we all have bad hair days", Harry tries to comfort me. It doesn't works so much.

"You know? It wasn't entirely bad to meet you. If you excuse me, I'm going to look for my husband", I tell them as I start to walk.

I don't manage to walk so far when we heard some sounds. Clearly fight sounds. They are near us and keep getting even more nearer.

"Hide", I order Harry and Lisa.

Lisa gets inside the pond. I just hope she doesn't drowns. Although it wouldn't be such a bad idea…

Harry hides in a bush of strawberries(or at least that's what they seem).

I, in the other hand, climb as fast as I can in a tree. I sit in the lowest branch just in time when the fighters appear.

One of them is Annie and another girl. I look closely and see that the other girl is Enobaria. Annie's shoulder is bleeding while she unsuccessfully tries to cut Enobaria with a dagger. At least Annie is good at dodging Johanna's sword. Suddenly, Enobaria's sword crosses Annie's chest. A canon sounds. I spoke to soon. I gasp. Annie is dead, also Finnick and their son. It is really hard to believe that Annie; the tribute, fighter, winner, maniac, wife, and mom is dead. Gone from this place.

Enobaria doesn't even care for the big amount of blood in her body.

Enough is enough.

I grab an arrow in my back. I place it in my bow and get ready to shot.

The arrow flies and crosses Enobaria´s head. The canon sounds again. I heard Harry scream. I turn my head at his direction and run where he is.

"It is okay, it is okay", I try to calm him down "I needed to do it Harry, otherwise, more people would have died at her hands".

"Don't worry, I'm fine, is just that seeing someone die is terrifying", he is still scared.

"That was cool", Lisa appears wet behind me. Her answer makes me reconsider to keep her in the team.

"Let's keep going", Harry stands up.

"Let's?", I ask.

"We are allies, remember?", he reminds me .

"If his earlier comment offended you, excuse him, he usually talks before thinking", Lisa says. Her comment makes me chuckle.

"Oh sis, you just hurted my feelings", as Harry says this, he places his hands to his chest.

"It's a pleasure to, now let's start looking for Peeta", as soon as Lisa says this we start going.

* * *

This forest only seems to get more and more bigger. Thankfully, Lisa took some water from that pond. It is salt water but is better than nothing. We haven't talk to each other while we walk. Well actually, Harry was humming a weird song until Lisa sent him a death glare which caused him to stop humming.

We sit under the shade of a tree. Three canons sound. I just hope Peeta isn't included in the death list.

I check Harry's injury. Lisa just gave him a plant that made him fall asleep.

"Where did you learn about plants?", I ask her.

"Back in District 6, I had this friend that teached me". She explains.

I nod at her answer as I take the old leaves from Harry's stomach.

"Where did you learn about plants?" Lisa repeats my question.

"My mother once teached me, but I fully learned from my dad", I respond.

"By the way, when you found your brother and me, why you almost smash him with your axe?" I ask. I suddenly notice she isn't carrying her weapon. She must have lost it.

"That's the way I greet my brother", she laughs" I once cut a slice from his hair, but I have never hurt him."

"Aren't you scared you might day hurt him?", the question spills from my mouth.

"Always" she confesses "but that's how my father trained me. It has helped me a lot."

"How is it that all the tributes know how to fight?", that question has been haunting me.

"It seems you don't know, but like 5 years after the games finally ended, the whole population was told to train themselves for the next games(which are this).", Lisa tells.

"Who told them?", maybe the people who told them put us here.

"We still don't know", she starts" we just know that one day people started to die because they didn't followed their orders."

"What if those persons where the ones who put us her? Seems logical" I explain.

"Maybe, maybe not", she hesitates " doesn't matter we are still all dead."

I don't answer.

"You are really famous in my district , Katniss, don't be surprised my brother fangirls you."

I don't talk.

"Was it hard?" she asks. I turn my head at her direction." To know that doesn't matter what happens you will still go to the hunger games?".

I notice for the first time that she is really scared. Seeing her expression makes me stand from my seat and hug her. She hugs me back. As me, she is scared of the fact that people around her will die and she might be the next.

"It is terrifying", I admit " But we will get through it."

"Katniss, I just want you protect my brother if I die", she says with all the strength she has.

"I'm not gonna let that happen", I promise.

The sun starts to set down. I want to save Peeta, but this brothers don't deserve to die. That was what happened to Rue.

I finish checking Harry and cuddle in a tree.

"Go to sleep", Lisa says" I will guard."

My eyes feel heavy as I let darkness consume me.

 **This is probably the most longest chapter I have made.**

 **I started at 6:00 p.m. and right now is 7:30 p.m.**

 **Well that's it.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Haymitch

**Hi guys**

 **First of all, thank you so much for the views. It motivates me to keep writing the story.**

 **I have been pretty busy this last weeks, but I'm not going to bother you with my own problems.**

 **If you haven't started your bets to see who will win, I recommend you to start them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss p.o.v (always her pov)

We woke up early that morning. A lot of canons sounded this morning. Must have been a pretty big group. Only 8 of us are left. The others are dead.

We have spent hours looking for Peeta. The truth is that I don't want to encounter Johanna again.

"Hey guys, you should come here", Harry advises us. His tone sounds more serious, not his usual funny tone. Lisa gets near him and gasps.

I can't avoid gasping too at what my eyes were watching.

A small boy, who must be around 12 or 13, layed in the ground covered by blood. His shirt was lifted revealing a message carved in his stomach:

 _Enjoy the view_

Rage takes over me and I start crying. That boy reminds me so much about my son. Also about Rue. And Prim.

"We should get out of here", Lisa is the first of all of us to talk. I don't disagree with her. After all, I don't want to "enjoy" the view.

* * *

Time passes slow and also fast. There 1 thing bad about that and 1 thing good about that.

Good thing: during that time we are able to get more water.

Bad thing: Haymitch gets into the picture.

My luck couldn't get worse.

He has certainly aged. His hair is gray and he has a lot of wrinkles all over his face. But doesn't stops him to do the smirk I have always hated.

"Well, well. It seems like the Victor has gone with the amateurs group", Haymitch's comment annoys Harry and Lisa, mainly Lisa" Long time since I don't see you. Last time I saw you, you were shooting an arrow at Alma Coin".

"Don't even remind me about that, Haymitch" I respond. Killing Coin was a good thing, but that doesn't washes the blood in my hands.

"Woah, woah, you are Haymitch Abernathy, winner of the 50th Hunger Games?", Harry excitedly asks. Poor boy, once he gets to know Haymitch he will regret all that excitement.

"The one and only", Haymitch raises his hand so Harry can shake it.

Harry shakes his hand happily, "Sir I just wanted you to know is a great pleasure to know you because…"

Lisa mumbles in my ear," Here goes the fangirling again".

I snicker at her comment. After all the greetings, we speak to Haymitch of our plan to find Peeta.

"And after you find him, what are you going to do?", he points at us.

Before I can speak, Lisa responds first:

"Survive".

"Like your attitude, sweetie", Haymitch's compliment blushes Lisa slightly," However, how do you plan to survive? After all there is only one winner."

Neither of us had thought about that. I have no option but to say the most logical and cliché solution.

"Kill together as a team and then kill each other".

My solution trembles everyone including me.

"Don't you think that is really overused?", Haymitch asks.

"Is the only way we can get over with this", Harry supports my idea.

"Well since I woke up in that horrible room, I was developing a technique to survive the games" Haymitch tells us his plan.

I have never really trusted him, so I will keep watching Lisa's, Harry's, and my back. This is even more insane than Johanna's plan. But good plans are always the crazy ones.

* * *

 **Haymitch appeared!**

 **I really love this guy a lot.**

 **Have you seen Mockingjay part 2 trailer?**

 **God it was awesome.**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. Ambush

**Hello**

 **It has been a week since I haven't write, but don't worry, I will continue the story.**

 **This cold is killing me, but at least I had the chance to stay at home.**

 **Well, less talking, more writing.**

 **Disclaimer: this is the seventh time I tell you I don't own the hunger games because if I owned it, I would probably wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

(Katniss p.o.v)

We had just saw a group of tributes near us. Haymitch had told us again his plan, which I disagree to do it several times. But we truly didn't had another option.

I placed one of my arrows in my bow and got ready to shoot.

Inhale, exhale.

The arrow flew away from my bow and brushed Harry's shoulder. He reached his hand to the scratch and his hand was a little bit painted in blood.

Before I could do anything else, Lisa's hand connected with my face. I raised my hand to my cheek, where the pain was borned.

"Why the hell you did that?!" , she screamed, gaining the attention of the other tributes.

"He was no longer reliable", I explained. Things were working pretty well.

Lisa was grabbing a rock to hit me, but I had already shoot another arrow at her. She fell to the ground, while her brother screamed her name.

The canon sounded.

The other tributes started to gathered around us. My eyes were looking for Haymitch. When they found him, he nodded.

"Now!", I screamed.

The tributes stared in confusion, but that didn't last so long because my arrows were piercing them, Lisa was launching sharp rocks, Haymitch was cutting with his knife, and Harry was punching with all the objects he could find.

They had actually believed us. It seems that after all, Haymitch's plans aren't so bad.

We had already killed 6 out of 8 when we heard a scream:

"Stop!"

It was Johanna.

"Johanna?", Haymitch asked.

"Can I ask you, why are you killing my team?"

Before I could answer, Lisa did:

"We are just speeding the death of the tributes".

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?", Johanna teased her.

"The arrow wasn't sharp, it may have just leave her a scratch", I explained before those two began to fight.

"Then please explain me what you were planning because from my point of view it is pretty confusing", Johanna stated.

We gathered along with the two living tributes to explained them Haymitch's plan. The plan was to make them believe I was doing an act of betrayal at shooting Harry and Lisa, although their arrows were never sharp. Lisa would pretend her death which would obviously draw the others' attention. When they were already close enough, we would ambush them.

"Smart plan. But Haymitch, how did you knew that a death will get our attention?", Johanna inquired. Even I haven't asked myself that.

"That's just my way to demostrate none of you have changed throughout this years", he grinned.

Hate to admit it, but Haymitch was right.

"Katniss", Johanna called me "Do you remember my plan?"

"Always", Johanna's plan was so stupid and at the same time genious, but it would probably wouldn't work.

That night, I went hunting. Two squirrels and three rabbits had fallen in my traps. We all agreed to test Johanna's plan tomorrow.

I was going to sleep when Harry asked me:

"Are you sure we are going to be able to find Peeta?"

Being honest, Peeta is probably dead. Right now, the only reason why I'm still fighting is for Harry and his sister. To avoid getting Harry worried, I answer:

"I always find him".

* * *

 **So that's all.**

 **I honestly didn't wanted to kill anyone, but I can't promise you the same thing for the next chapters.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Escape attempts

(Katniss p.o.v)

 _Flashback (From the third chapter)_

" _When the tributes die, a hovercraft comes and grabs them", Johanna started to explain her plan," None of you have ever wonder what happened to the fallen tributes after they were grabbed? "._

 _I asked," Are we suppose to wonder that?"_

" _I can see why you had few friends", Johanna retorded," Maybe they were driven to a morgue, but if we pretend we are dead we might have a possibility to escape"._

 _She noticed the confused look on my face, so she started to explain again:_

" _I say that we should make ourselves a small injury and pretend that it has killed us. When the hovercraft comes and takes us whatever place they take the fallen, we escape"._

 _I turned to see Enobaria and Annie. They both seemed to agreed to the plan._

 _We weren't even sure this games will include hovercrafts._

 _I gasped at the crazy and original idea Johanna had._

" _What if there are cameras watching the room?!"I half screamed,half asked._

 _End of the Flashback_

Today we are going to make that plan true. Johanna has volunteered(as ironic as that sounds) to be the first to try it. We can complain, after all she was the creator of that plan.

What is worrying me is that _probably_ the room in which we were locked had cameras. Probably.

Yesterday we greeted the other tributes in Johanna's group. Their names are Mark and Kate.

Kate has long, blond hair beautifully braided. She really fights well, but not well enough. Mark is indian, he has green eyes, and black hair. He fights better than Kate.

"Is it me or are you hot?", Mark flirts with Lisa.

She doesn't even looks at him.

"Where have you being all my life?", he tries again. Here comes the rejection time.

"Staying away as possible from you", she answers. I snicker at her comment and turn to see Haymitch and Johanna.

"Well, honey, I can't decide if your ideas are lame or original", Haymitch joked with Johanna.

"I would prefer original", she decided.

I would prefer originally lame. It's a nice combination. Before Johanna stabs herself, she tells us:

"Right now, the only thing I hope to find after this is faith. That's the reason I'm doing this".

A question gets involuntarily out of my mouth: "What happened between Enobaria and Annie?"

Johanna sighs and explains: "Enobaria retracted to work with the plan at the last minute. She believed we should killed each other instead of attempting to escape. However, Annie, our group, and I thought the contrary. Enobaria escaped and Annie tried to reasoned with her. Unfortunately, it is difficult to get out in one piece after _trying_ to reason with her".

The knife in her hand reaches her chest. 30 centimeters under her heart. Clever.

Her limp body fells to the ground . The canon sounds and leaves began to rustle. The hovercraft has come taking Johanna. Well, after all she wasn't wrong.

We just stare at it, hoping Johanna doesn't fails.

We didn't had a chance to speak due to the announcement:

" _Dear tributes, 15 tributes have died. 9 have managed to survive. When only 6 stand, get ready to leave alive"_

?

Okay, so does that means that only 6 of us are going to get alive of this games? Worst of all, the announcement rhymed.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready", Harry's comment snaps me out of my thoughts and I can't help but laugh.

In fact everyone does.

This are just the times in which we forget about what's happening around us. And sometimes is good to forget.

As we prepare to get asleep, Kate mutters when she comes past me:

"I will also do what Johanna did".

It lets me startled, but who I'm I to stop her.

* * *

 **This story is almost done. I don't know if I should feel sad, happy, or excited.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, hoped you liked the story and see ya next week.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Consequences part 1

My response to The24

The24: Believe it or not, I did read the books. In this new games, **I** decided that they wouldn't use the trackers. Instead they would be watched through the cameras. It may sound confusing all the death orders, but I didn't wanted to focus so much on the other tributes. The main focus was on Katniss's entourage. I'm aware of all my mistakes and confussions this story has created for you and other readers. I'll do my best to avoid this in future stories. Anyway, if you don't liked the story then stop reading it. And thank you for your honesty.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

(Katniss p.o.v)

As the sun rises, a canon sounds. We abruptly wake up expecting to hear a scream. We don't.

Kate is gone.

Now there are only 8 tributes left.

I tell the others I'm going hunting. Since our food reserve is almost gone, none of them debates.

For the first time in a really long time, I can peacefully breath fresh air. My thoughts wonder mainly on my children. How are they? Where are they?

And for the first time in a really long time, I wonder what has possibly happened to Peeta. I can't imagine him dead, but at the same time I can't imagine him alive. If he is dead, then the only people whose lives are on my hands are Harry and Lisa. If he is alive, then there will be 3 people.

I don't even remember when the arrow catched a squirrel or when I got to the other tributes.

After all, I was thinking of my family.

* * *

Time passes unfairly long that we all consider do Johanna's plan.

That was until the artificial sunlight went off.

This wasn't literal. The fake sun that surrounded the arena was gone. It should be day, but now it seems like night. I can't almost recognize my silhouette in the shadows.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this", I think that was Harry.

My arms try to reach one of them but it results in vain.

"Do you think that the Game is suffering technical difficulties?", Lisa's question is what guides me to them.

"Or _they_ just simply want to make more difficult our survival", says Haymitch.

The canon sounds.

Now we are only 7.

And soon, 6.

"Let's keep going", I announce them "I would recommend you to held each others arms".

A hand keeps the grip in my arm as we walk through the dark.

I decide to ask if they are all there. Thankfully, they all answer.

Suddenly, the lights return.

* * *

It's been a pretty long while since everything _was_ dark. No one else has die, yet.

" _Dear tributes, 15 tributes have died. 9 have managed to survive. When only 6 stand, get ready to leave alive"_

That's what they say. Does that mean that only 6 tributes are going to survive? I also wonder why the tributes have died so fast. It's not like they were expert assassins, at least that's far of what I know.

During the night, the fake moon doesn't appears. So, right now, the only thing I can see is dark. Reaching until the very last corner of this place. And our souls.

Paranoia takes over my body. I'm not able to push it away from me.

"… _When only 6 stand, get ready to leave alive"_

"… _get ready to leave alive"_

" _Alive"_

That's when I discover a possible message hiding inside that message. But disgrace seems to be chasing us since the Games started and my consciousness slips away like water in my hands.

* * *

My head is resting on a soft pillow. I'm no longer in a tree. I'm in a comfortable bed. This is my and Peeta's room. If he isn't dead though…

"Mommy?", my child calls.

"Peter", I sigh in fatigue. But the happiness is noticeable in my voice.

"Where were you, mom?", Peter approaches to the bed to lie down with me. His small head rests in my lap. Peter tiny hands hug my body.

I softly brush his hair," Far, really far from here".

He lifts his head and looks at me," Was dad there with you?"

" Yes, but I didn't saw him so much".

My fingers get tangled in his messy and blonde hair. I wish my daughter and Peeta could be her, like that, I would completely feel I'm at home. Guess I'll have to shape with my son. Although I can't really complain.

* * *

It's funny how the horrible things last long and the beautiful things last shorter.

I didn't wanted to wake up. But I sadly did. The fake sun was up in the fake place. Great.

"I have been thinking about the message _they_ left us when we were only 9 tributes", I draw the others attention.

They are waiting for me to talk, except for Haymitch since he is sleeping. We will tell him later. Sure, if we aren't dead by then.

"They said that we should get prepare to leave alive when only 6 tributes stand", they nod , I was going to continue, but suddenly I remember that we are being watched. There are cameras near the area recording our movements and sounds. I retract my idea to tell them my theory and create another," I think that maybe that means that only 6 tributes are winning this Games. So we should watch more closely our backs to avoid getting killed. Because right now, we might be 6 vs 1, but we don't know all his or hers strategies. When they told us to be prepared, is to win and don't get killed."

Because of the looks on their faces, I suppose they had already taught about that and were really surprise to hear me say something so obvious.

As expected, Haymitch also considered this idea. I may look like a freak to them, but at least they won't die. At least I will do something to stop that. I hope so…

A day has already passed away and no one has died. I'm trying to figure out the riddle they have placed us during this 24 hours. Arena similar to a wrecked District 12, fast deaths, successful(as far as we know) escape plans, mind-breaking messages, irregular lights going on and off, a death ocurring when everything was dark, and no deaths in 1 day. Only a person from the Capitol wouldn't find that suspicious.

We are about to eat when the lights go off.

The canon sounds. Again.

We are 6.

And we aren't prepared.


	10. Consequences part 2

_But there are much worse games to play_

 _-Katniss Everdeen._

Disclaimer: I thought it was already clear I'm not the owner of THG.

(Katniss p.o.v, as usual)

When I heard that stuff of 6 tributes leaving alive my first thought was something really obvious: Only six of us were going to survive.

But after analyzing that phrase, I realize that whoever put us here was more smarter than that. Way more smarter.

And then a possible truth came to me: 6 of us were going to play a game, before playing it we had to be prepared to get alive from it, in which we will show them how much we want to get out of here. Our desire to survive.

Mark, Haymitch, Lisa, Harry, an unknown tribute, and me where those 6 persons. I was more convinced of this when the canon sounded and we heard the sound of the hovercraft, miles away from us.

We were going to play a new game. But in the dark.

A large piece of metal came rushing at me and it could have decapitated me if I haven't dodged on time.

A small wisp of sunlight lighten my face and I realize it was real sunlight because of its heating. Indeed, it was something good, but at the same time something bad.

"THEY ARE DESTROYING THE ARENA!", I yell as hard as I can, although my throath burns because of the effort.

"What are we…", Lisa is interrupted by another piece coming right at her. Harry manages to push her but it brushes them, leaving Harry's shoulder wounded.

"You're welcome", he answers.

We jam each other, in an attempt to avoid been murdered.

"Is this what they ment to say?", Mark asks us, " That only 6 of us would have to get ready to leave alive?"

"It seems they have taken the message too literal", Haymitch comments and separates from us in order to don't get crushed by the metal.

Several pieces are falling from everywhere. They are assembling together like a tornado that is getting more closer to us.

"The dome is not yet destroyed, but it will soon be", I take a deep breath before continuing" We have to get out of here and found and exit before the metals wipes us".

"Deary, I already taught that was the plan since all those metals wanted to execute us", Haymitch replies.

"Okay, the metals are crowding in many directions. Right now they are near us. Once they gets a little bit away from us, we run", I tell them.

"And dodge", Harry adds.

"Exactly".

It almost seems that the metals have ears because instead of getting away, they move closer.

I notice that the metals draw back a little to our left. That's when I know is our only chance before getting liquidate.

"Run!", I alarm them as our foots try not to get tangled with each other.

The chase has just started.

* * *

Run and dodge is more easy said than done. Thankfully, none of the metals has hitted but some have brush me. I can imagine the bruises without seeing them.

We got separated since we started running. My lungs are burning and my legs are weaken. I feel the tempting idea to faint, but I resist it. Although it doesn't sounds so bad.

Another metal brushes my head and I slip, falling to the ground. The sound of a silver parachute ( **remember the sponsorship that were sent to the tributes** ) is the reason I stand up again. Inside the small parachute there is a note. Since is small, I fumble to try to grab it. I open it and find something written in it:

 _To Katniss,_

 _You might call us corrupts, tyrants, even murderers. But everything has a reason. Your friend, Johanna, was really smart by faking her death. Sadly for her, we listened her plan through the cameras surrounding the arena. Poor girl, she actually taught she would have fooled us. After an interrogation, we discovered that her goal was to hack our system and save the living tributes. We made her believed she had succeeded. But after all, it isn't a really good idea to tell your plans when the walls have ears. Her other companion, we think her name was Kate, didn't had the same luck as Johanna. We think you have already decipher what our message ment. Right now, the only thing we can tell you is that if you want to get out alive, you have to start running. Even if one of your allies get hurt or killed, just don't look behind. Why are we sending_ you _this? You once made something big, something that bring us all hope. We want to see if you're able to do that again. We wish we could tell you_ everything. _Why we created this game? Who are we? What is our purpose? But right now, the only thing we can tell you is to survive._

 _From the people who put you here._

 _P.S: Peeta is still alive._

While reading the note, no metal attacks me. When I get to the last sentence, I dodge a metal that was going straight to my chest.

 _Peeta is still alive._

Right now, I don't really care what those people have suggested me. If my friends get hurt, I will be there for them. Peeta is a good reason why I will do that.

I keep running, evading, getting bruised, but looking for someone. I don't deserve that chance to leave alive.

My legs drive me to east, west, north, and south. I don't know where else I can go. And then, Lisa's scream slashes the silence that surrounds. Not counting the roar of the metals getting near me.

Almost the whole dome is wrecked. The sunlight covers me as I run toward my friend. I had aspire the feeling of the sunlight heating me since I had to resign to fake sunlight. As incredibly as it sounds, I no longer want it. Not right now, not like this.

I arrive to see that Harry's head is crushed by a metal. Lisa is crying and the sorrow is present in her expression. A tear slips from my eye. I wipe it with my hand as I ask her:

"Whe-where are the others?"

Lisa raises her teary face and looks at me with her puffy red eyes before answering:

"Mark got lost. Haymitch couldn't make it. Neither my brother and now probably me".

She doesn't deserves dying. I found all the strength I need within my body and raise her up, ignoring her complaints.

Soon, we are running in unison through the forest of flying metals. Her legs seem to buckle many times so I place her arm above my shoulder to keep her supported.

We are getting nearer to the limit of the dome.

"We're gonna make it, we're gonna make it", I repeat to her. I smile to cheer her up, but I only see grief in her stare.

We are almost there.

At least her.

The chunk of metal pierces my abdomen and a scream of agony crosses through my mouth. I look at Lisa. She seems determinated to come and get me. I shook my head. She is safe. I hope that Peeta too.

My vision becomes blury and before everything goes dark, I suggest Lisa:

"Don't look behind".

And my eyes close to never open again.

* * *

No idea if you have noticed that this last chapters have been more longer than usual. It's because this is the last chapter from this story.

Been honest, I was about to quit writing the story because I felt pretty disappointed of its progress. But the story was receiving so much views that I decided to end it. Actually, this wasn't the original end. The original end was Katniss being the only survivor and discovering why they were placed in there. But it was too cheesy.

Besides, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.

Thank you so much guys for reading the story, although some people may see it as crap.

I want to remark this is my first story ever in Fanfiction so don't be surprised to found many mistakes. I'll soon fix that. Probably...

Well, see ya in my other stories(because yeah, I'm gonna keep writing you like it or not).

Bye!

And may the odds be ever in your favor.


	11. alternate ending

My vision becomes blury and before everything goes dark, I suggest Lisa:

"Don't look behind".

And my eyes close to never open again.

* * *

The screams escape from my throath, my arms dance slightly in the air, trying to reach something. I hyperventilate until I see Peeta.

"Katniss, Katniss, calm down, okay?", he says to me trying to calm me" It's me, see, it's just me."

"But where are the other tributes?! What happened to Lisa?! Why aren't we in the Games?!"

"You were just having nightmares again".

His arm slides down to give me a tight hug. I embrace him and feel safe again.

"You were dreaming again about the Games, right?

"It was longer than the usual nightmares".

"Don't you remember? You tripped a few days ago and you passed out. The kids were very worried. Not to mention me".

It makes a lot of sense. But there is another unsolved detail.

"In my nightmare, I thought I was dreaming about founding Peter here".

"Ah, that, well Peter told me that you woke up for few minutes but the unconsciousness beated you".

"I can't believed it was a nightmare", I confess to him, because I also didn't know if this was another dream" It was all so organized and so real to be just a creation of my imagination".

"Your gore imagination", he corrects me.

I snicker at his statement.

"But Peeta, in that nightmare I was going to let you die. Just like that."

He stares at me to finally say:

"Sometimes, we're in really hard situations that our instinct convinces us to save our skin. That doesn't mean that you're a bad person. It just means you have the instinct to save another person".

Yep, he is right. Lisa and Harry were the people I was trying to save. Except by the fact they were never real.

For a moment, I want to ask him to demonstrate me if this is a dream or this is reality. But my son and daughter appear on the frame of the door that I don't get the chance.

"Mom!", they both exclaim as they both come and hug me.

In that moment, when their arms hung from my neck and Peeta approaches to complete the family hug, I know this is real.

That the 76th Hunger Games never happened and never will.

That I'm safe and sound.


End file.
